


Sleeping Blunder

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Sappy, cross-dressing, misuse of fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Glorfindel is a hero. But what happens when the hero needs rescuing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Blunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mawgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/gifts).



> Author's Note: Written for the Slashy Valentine contest. I must admit to being unsure when I said 'yes sign me up' for this, but...not too bad is it? lol! Thanks to all who encouraged me to get back into writing, thanks to the one I wrote this for, dear dear Mawgy, for without your desire, I'd have had no muse. Much gratitude to Jaiden and Jewell for nitpicking as grand betas :) Enjoy and please feel free to review!

Title: Sleeping Blunder  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: None of the characters presented here are my property. They are the property of the Tolkien Estate. I am only using them for pleasurable purposes and nefarious deeds. >3  
Rating: R  
Warnings: AU, sap, humor, slash, misuse of fairytale, limon (haha is that a warning??), cross-dressing  
Pairing: Erestor/+Glorfindel, hinted Erestor+Elrond, Glorfindel+Elrond  
Summary: Glorfindel is a hero. But what happens when the hero needs rescuing?  
Word Count: 3816 words  
Author's Note: Written for the Slashy Valentine contest. I must admit to being unsure when I said 'yes sign me up' for this, but...not too bad is it? lol! Thanks to all who encouraged me to get back into writing, thanks to the one I wrote this for, dear dear Mawgy, for without your desire, I'd have had no muse. Much gratitude to Jaiden and Jewell for nitpicking as grand betas :) Enjoy and please feel free to review!

'thoughts'

"Are you sure this is necessary?"

Erestor gazed solemnly at his friend (and perhaps secret crush) Glorfindel as the Elf prepared his steed, Asfaloth. Glorfindel grinned over at Erestor, with what he hoped was a reassuring gesture, but Erestor wasn't convinced. Seeing that Erestor wasn't falling for it, Glorfindel straightened after he had tightened the strap holding the saddle on so it was snug. "Meldir...I shall be fine. Rumors of sorcery in the North are nothing new...I shall return in a fortnight. I promise! You worry too much!" he said with a warm grin (Friend). "Besides...it is more than likely just some hedge wizards making mischief after being in their cups for too long. Honestly...a sleeping village? No one able to enter save the one who would wake them all with a single kiss? That sounds straight out of children's tales!" he added and laughed and Erestor couldn't help chuckling a bit with him. 

"All right...if you think it is no more than children's tales, I...we shall look for you then in a fortnight. Ride safe and true, meldiren," Erestor replied with a fond smile (my friend). Glorfindel grinned widely back, which sent a bolt of desire (albeit denied) through the dark haired Peredhel. Glorfindel placed a strong hand on Erestor's shoulder and squeezed gently before releasing the other Elf and mounting Asfaloth. With a saucy wink, Glorfindel kneed his horse and galloped out of the stable and courtyard, shouting a farewell to Elrond as their Lord watched in amusement from the balcony. Erestor shook his head and sighed, scowling a bit. He had a feeling that the only reason Glorfindel was doing this was for something to do. And really…a sleeping village that could only be awoken with a ‘chosen one’s kiss’? That was just a touch more than silly.

Shrugging, he headed inside to meet up with Elrond and Lindir on the state of the Vale. With Glorfindel gone, they would be relying on the twins to take care of the security of the Vale. Not a hard thing since they were more than capable. Luckily for them, peace was staying strong even with this latest fiasco that had sent their Seneschal to the North. With only having to deal with household issues, it would be a simple meeting.

*~~**~~*

Erestor fidgeted with the paper he was reading before glancing out the main window of the library as he attempted to work. It had been twenty days, six days past the promised time of Glorfindel's 'triumphant' return. Searches in the countryside had revealed no sign of Glorfindel, but Elrond had said not to worry. More than likely, Glorfindel had gotten sidetracked with ‘rescuing’ someone else.

But something wasn’t right. Erestor knew it somehow. There should have been word of some kind. Deciding that he couldn’t wait any longer, Erestor put aside the paper he’d been working on and stood up. He strode from the library, ignoring any calls of concern aimed at him and went to his quarters. Once there, he stripped down and pulled on his old battle uniform. Luckily, it looked new, but then he remembered that this was his new one. His old one had practically fallen off after the Last Alliance war. He braided his hair swiftly, the thick cord flowing down his back to blend in with his black and brown clothes. 

He went over to his other wardrobe and began pulling on his weapons. He methodically put everything in its place before firmly shutting the wardrobe again. He grabbed a knapsack, his sword, bow and quiver, which he would put on his saddle, and went to the kitchens to request travel food. Afterwards, he took the servants’ door to the stables and found his stallion, Faronvorn, and proceeded to get him ready for the trip. 

He was just finishing setting the rest of the tack on, putting on the saddlebags, as well as his sword and bow and quiver before he began checking all of the straps when he heard a sigh behind him. He turned slowly, calming down the state of mind that putting on this equipment set him in, and came face to face with an amused Elrond. He stood up straighter as Elrond looked him over and tilted an eyebrow. “Just couldn’t wait…I haven’t seen this uniform in two centuries. I had hoped to never see it again.” Elrond sauntered over, his hands inside of his sleeves as he moved closer to Erestor. “I suppose I should let you go save him, hmm?” he asked and Erestor turned his gaze to his friend.

“I know I didn’t ask permission…but something is wrong. And I need to find him…” Erestor replied and trailed off as Elrond smirked knowingly at him.

“Perhaps this time you will tell him how you feel, meldiren,” Elrond suggested lightly before turning and walking out of the stables, leaving Erestor staring after him uncertainly. Could he tell Glorfindel?

“Doesn’t matter…” he muttered before swinging up into the saddle. He urged his horse into a trot then, once he was clear of the courtyard, into a cantor. He had a long journey, but he knew that he had to succeed. He didn’t look back, but he could feel Elrond watching him leave and bid a silent farewell.

*~~**~~*

Shading his eyes as he sat on Faronvorn at the top of a hill, Erestor scowled when he saw the distant village. He noted a drawbridge near it, but then noticed a troll sitting nearby. How was a troll sitting out in the sunlight? Scowling more, Erestor sighed. This journey had been one fiasco after another. First, something had stolen his goods while he'd slept and had made off with most of his food. Lucky for him, he knew how to forage in the forest. Then, he had run into a pack of bewildered Orcs. To say they had been easy to kill was an understatement. They kept babbling about needing to find a key or something and had been too confused to fight him as he'd killed them one by one.

And now, as he neared the 'sleeping village', there were signs that Glorfindel had been there with proper campsites in areas that hadn’t seen many visits as well as battle signs where he had more than likely met those same Orcs, but nothing more. He had passed through a thorn filled field, crossed over a mud pit that had the foulest smell one could ever imagine and had left him and Faronvorn covered in the stinky gunk, and now he had a troll guarded drawbridge to deal with. What was next?

Sighing, he gently kneed his very weary horse. They came up onto the drawbridge and stopped as the rather massive troll hauled himself up to block their way. "Who goes there?" the troll rumbled as he hefted his club onto his shoulder.

Erestor was amazed. It was full daylight and yet, this troll was standing in the sun as if it was a clear moonlit night. He should have been stone by now! Shaking himself, he looked up and UP at the troll, squinting a little. "Just a traveler. I am searching for a friend. May I pass?" he called out as he checked his steed, making sure Faronvorn didn't shy like he knew even the bravest horses would have.

The troll sneered, which made its drooling face seem to twist even more into an uglier mask. "You must pay a toll...and then you may pass," he boomed out as he leaned in closer. He sniffed and then hmmed in thought. "If you cannot...then you will be my meal," he added in amusement.

'Oh dear...being a meal does not sound grand for me,' Erestor thought in concern, but he didn't let it show on his face. "Fair enough I suppose. What is your toll?" he replied diffidently.

"You must sing me a song that will make me laugh," the troll replied as he grinned nastily (which was really quite the sight since Erestor didn't think he could get any *uglier*) while leaning in even more. "Though I think I am looking forward to Elf stew today," he added and laughed.

Heart sinking, Erestor's mind raced. There was a problem with this...a big one. Erestor...couldn't sing. He couldn't hum, he couldn't keep a note...there was a reason he was one of the best assassins of the Elven Kingdoms! Slicing someone's throat, gathering intelligence...anything of the covert nature he could do. But singing...that had conquered him by no mean feat.

Swallowing hard as the troll's smirk grew as he stalled, Erestor struggled to think of a way to do this. He was tired and confused, but then a question came to his mind. 'Why is this troll able to be in the sunlight?' he asked himself silently and came to a conclusion that it must be a spell. But such a spell to render a troll immune to the sun...what would be the weakness?

He cleared his throat and brought his hand up, posing like he had seen one of the more famous minstrels had when they had visited, with his hand out and his other hand braced dramatically on his chest. 

"I sing of the strange things in life that I have seen.  
A bird walking on water...  
A kitten who cannot spring!  
I sing of all that creates questions in life...  
Like a flower that spits...  
A wind that hits...  
And a deer as sharp as a knife." 

He began his song, thinking furiously as the troll's brow furrowed with perplexed bemusement. He took courage in that and continued, his voice warbling all over the place, though that seemed to amuse the troll even more.

"I sing of the great mysteries of song,  
Like an Elf who cannot sing...  
A Dwarf who dances to a ding...  
And a Man who knows not how his song is long.  
I sing of a troll who stands in the sun...  
How can this be?  
Be it magic or mystery,  
It is certainly strange to see.  
Perhaps he has had a trollop...a dollop...a hank of jam.  
But then why does he in the sun now stand?  
Oh for the life of me...  
How can I sing...  
That all of this mystery shall soon the sun bring!"

Bowing as he finished his made up song as the troll stared, Erestor hoped that it worked. But when there was no sound, he looked up and saw, to his shock, the troll in the midst of laughing...and turned to stone. He slowly urged Faronvorn closer and looked the troll up and down. Then, he chuckled and shook his head at his dumb luck. "You stupid troll...you must have had a spell cast on you that prevented you from knowing when it was day and once you figured it out...it was broken," he said quietly and sighed in amusement. He guided his horse around the laughing troll frozen forever in stone and shook his head yet again. Well...this just kept getting better and better!

He rode over the bridge towards the village and came to a halt when he came face to face with an old Man, whose white beard was trailing behind him. He was dressed in a long robe that had large silver stars sewn on rather sloppily and his bony hand held tightly to a staff that had a large rather ostentatious crystal at the top. A wilted hat sat on the bald head, just as blue as the robe and just as covered in crude silver stars. The old Man held up his hand and pointed a shaky gnarled finger at Erestor. "Woe to those who enter here with an unclean heart! They shall sleep the enchanted sleep until the one Chosen to awaken the Sleeper arrives to give love's pure kiss!" he called out, his voice high and reedy and as shaky as the rest of him. Suddenly, before Erestor could even reply, a gust of wind blew up and the old Man vanished.

Tilting an eyebrow very slowly as he stared at the spot, Erestor sighed softly. "This is really happening..." he muttered, then urged his horse into the town. He looked around slowly, not seeing anyone or any creature. It was almost too quiet. He stopped when he noticed someone in a window and dismounted before going over to the window. He halted and leaned in, shocked to see the person sleeping deeply, a small smile on their lips as if they were in a dream. He took his horse's reins and began inspecting the town more thoroughly and found the same results: Every living thing was asleep. Even mice and insects were immobile, most likely asleep. "Amazing...but where is Glorfindel?" he wondered aloud before he mounted up again.

But suddenly, Faronvorn suddenly knelt down and his head bowed. Startled, Erestor quickly got off and saw that his faithful steed had succumbed to the spell and was sleeping now as well. "Well of all the luck!" he grumbled, then grabbed his weapons and strapped them on before he began walking through the rest of the town. He stopped when he finally arrived at a rather tall and rickety looking tower. Eyebrow shooting up in surprise, Erestor saw Asfaloth sleeping at the base. "Well now I know where Glorfindel went...but what happened to him? Surely he didn't fall prey to such an inane spell?" he said in surprise before he looked around for the entrance. Finding it, he went inside and saw the spiral staircase that went up a very LONG way. Sighing again, he hitched his weapons on him securely and started up.

It was nearing dusk when he finally reached the top and he vowed silently to never ever EVER build a tower with a spiral staircase! He went into the lone room and stared. There was Glorfindel, dressed in an elegant gown, hair spilling around him like gold...asleep. Torn between laughing and...well laughing, Erestor went over as he took off his weapons, his face soft with fond exasperation. "Oh Glorfindel...only *you* would be caught so," he said in amusement. He checked his friend over and found that, outside of the rather lovely dress, Glorfindel was fine, if...asleep. Like everyone else...which helped Erestor not.

Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating his friend thoughtfully. "Well, now what am I to do?" he muttered as he took a long fingered hand into his grip and held it gently. He let his eyes stray over the delicate features, which could be gentle yet hard when necessary. The strong body that he longed to touch yet refused to do so even in jest was warm as the Elf slept peacefully. He reached up and brushed a strand of golden hair out of his friend's face and just gazed at the sleeping face.

"Well aren't you going to kiss him?"

The tiny, rather impatient sounding voice caught his attention and he looked over to see a tiny woman with...wings? She flitted over to him and crossed her arms over her rather buxom chest, and Erestor noted in bemusement that her skin was...purple? No...periwinkle. Periwinkle?? "I'm...sorry? What do you mean?" he finally asked dumbly as he stared at her.

She huffed and tapped her foot, in midair mind you, and fluttered her small wings (dragonfly wings on a little woman...who would have thought...) so she was in his face. "You love him, do you not?" she demanded imperiously as she tapped his nose.

Feeling his cheeks heat with a blush, Erestor pulled back. "What? No! I..." he trailed off as she laughed rather derisively.

"Oh the denial! Little Elf! If you wish to break the spell, you had better grow a pair and do what you've wanted to do for how long now? Two centuries? No wait...oooh since he arrived! Oh my you must be quite raring for some action now-EE!! Now why'd you try to do that!?" she cried and flitted out of his reach as he tried to silence her with a flailing hand.

"Stop saying such nonsense! Glorfindel and I are good friends! He belongs to another!" Erestor shot back, though his voice was unsure and he glanced over at his sleeping friend, longing within him.

"You are an idiot if you think he wants anyone else," the little winged woman declared as she floated closer to him and placed a tiny hand on his temple. "The spell holding this town was created to be broken by true love. Not by some...hero who always has to save the day, but by the love a scribe has for the hero that's never been answered. Don't resist it anymore. You know what you want and now is the time to take it," she said quietly, urging him on.

"I do not wish to violate our friendship," Erestor replied lamely, but even he noted how weak the protest sounded. His gaze rested on his sleeping friend's face and he felt that desire that was always with him when he was near Glorfindel rise up. 

"Is it a violation when it is returned?" the woman retorted lightly and slowly vanished as Erestor scooted up to be closer to Glorfindel's face. 

Her words rang through his head as he slowly leaned in, his face inching towards the waiting lips as he finally made the decision. Gently, tenderly, his lips pressed to the soft lips of his friend and slowly molded with them. He didn't even note when the kiss became mutual as he just absorbed the warmth and taste of his friend. When the mouth opened and a moan floated out, he deepened the kiss bodily, his tongue sliding sensuously along the waiting tongue there. He engaged it into an erotic play, sliding, twining, and suckling while their mouths molded together. 

Eventually, he shifted onto Glorfindel, laying out over his friend, lover even, and nestling between the powerful thighs. He ground himself against the other Elf and thrilled when he received a groan of approval in response. He rucked up the skirts, laughing softly as Glorfindel protested, but then, once he had undone his own laces to his leggings after shrugging out of his armor, he pulled his heated flesh free. The protest had turned into a whine of pleasure as their slick members slid alongside one another. He braced himself on either side of his friend's torso, kissing and licking at that sensuous mouth as his hips rolled and rocked steadily against the matching hips under him. 

Soon they were bucking and crying out in pleasure as they climaxed, covering each other's chest and stomachs with seed. Panting, Erestor relaxed slightly before looking down at his beloved one, for he truly was the One for Erestor, and grinned impishly. "Good morning," he whispered teasingly and Glorfindel laughed.

"What a wake-up call!" Glorfindel declared before capturing Erestor's lips in another heated kiss, which served to wake up more than just Glorfindel. A few minutes (and several fingers of lotion from Glorfindel’s pack) later, they were relaxed against each other, trembling from the aftershocks of their first joining. Glorfindel ran his hand through Erestor’s hair and Erestor couldn’t help purring, which elicited some amusement from the blond. “So…how long?” Glorfindel asked and Erestor chuckled.

“Long enough…now…let us return home so we can continue this! Oh wait…I wonder if the spell was broken…” Erestor murmured the last, trailing off as he stood. He fixed his clothes and looked out, then snickered as he turned back to his lover. He started laughing even more as Glorfindel brushed the wrinkles out of his dress fastidiously. “Are you saying that this is yours??” he cried as he laughed and walked over to Glorfindel as the other Elf looked up and grinned. 

“You are not the only one who is good at disguises. Who do you think has been guarding Arwen, Celebrían, and their ladies when they go out for their countryside picnics?” Glorfindel retorted and stuck his nose in the air, looking snooty. “I find it enjoyable to be with them,” he added defensively, but then found himself being kissed hungrily. His moan was the only sound alongside their kissing before they parted.

Erestor looked up at the flushed blond and smirked. “I will now be able to see you in a dress and know that underneath…you are as hard as a rock because I find this very alluring. Now, let us leave this place,” he growled and chuckled as Glorfindel swallowed hard and nodded rapidly in response. 

They left the tower and came to a stop as they stared at the town. The people were indeed awake…and busy doing many carnal acts. They didn’t even look up as the two Elves rode past, so busy were they in their passions. Erestor looked over at Glorfindel and chuckled. “I wonder what happened in the first place,” he commented once they’d left.

“A hedge wizard had been experimenting with ‘what would happen if’ types of scenarios. But when he realized that he had risked this town’s people, he had put up the thorn forest and the troll. In the end, it was an act of complete honesty that broke the spell,” Glorfindel explained as he grinned over at Erestor and Erestor blushed bright red. 

“Well then…that was one sleeping blunder that I am thankful we could fix,” Erestor replied after clearing his throat.

“Oh yes, but…we might have to make love a few times to ensure I can…stay awake,” Glorfindel teased and Erestor laughed loudly at that as they went away from the village towards their home.

*~~**~~*

The young Man watched the two Elves leave with a small smile and squeezed the hand of the lady who was standing next to him. “Well…that worked better than I’d hoped,” he said with a chuckle.

“Indeed…sleeping blunder or not…you got those two beauties to finally ‘fess up!” the woman replied and they laughed before disappearing.

The End


End file.
